The Way Of Fairy Tales
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Femeslash: GinnyPansy. The war is over and light has lost. Now in uncertain times a red haired girl child must decide what she wants and if her fairy can offer it.
1. Cinderella

Cinderella

She collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the hard day's work. No one cares. No tears are shed for the beautiful Pureblood orphan. Once her name was enough to earn her smiles and flatteries galore. But the war is over, and no one cares for the fire haired girl who cries herself to sleep ever night.

Her family came out on the wrong side and were killed for it. She had learned her lesson. But her once fiance hadn't. He continued to fight, even as the guns went off. "Damn their warnings, Damn their lies..." and all that.

And what did he get for it? Nothing, except an early grave.

She sighed, begging the tears not not to make their nightly appearance, but once again, mere thought of life before this hell was enough to bring the familiar sensation to her nose and eyes. Her throat tightened and she bit her lip to keep from crying aloud.

She tried to look on the bright side. She was learning a lot more than she thought she could have, sort of a free education.

But still, she sees the students and can't help but wonder what her life would be like with out all this. With out the change.

But she refuses to let it get to her. Once again, she dried her tears and sat up. You can't change the past and she wouldn't hurt the innocent. And she won't become someone she hates.

She took her hair down from the handkerchief that had held it back and let it fan out on the pillow. Once her hair was fair as copper. Now it is dingy and dirty. She wished she could clean it, but there would be no prupose.

She dreamed of a prince when she was little and now she calls forth that memory. He stands tall. smiling down as he extends a hand to her.

But that prince is gone, shattered and broken. Now the only boy who will look at her and consider a mating dance is the dish boy, Eric. Not exactly high class, but she feels it would be wise to play the part. She needs something secure, and Eric offers it.

Finally she succumbs to sleep and falls into a dreamless one.

Several hours later, the door to her room opens. A fair maiden with locks of gold enters and kneels beside her bed. She reaches out a pale hand and gently carresses her cheek.

"I'm here sweet Princess." The golden haired one whispers. "I'm here, my sweet Ginevra."

(A/N:Sooooo should I continue? It will be Femeslash with humor and angst (we'll get to the humor later).


	2. The Huntsman and Her Lord

The Huntsman and her Lord

(A/N: for the reference, think Snow White)

Her golden hair was hidden behind a dark cowl and she bowed her head. Her lord, the Headmaster of this school looked down at her. Such a beautiful Pureblood.

She resisted the urge to lash out as he took her chin. His cold grey eyes bore into her. She bit her lip as he leaned in close. If he tries...

But he didn't. He has more pressing issues. And his master wass impatient.

There really was nothing this girl child could do for him. He knew this. She longed for freedom, yet knew the empty truth the promise offered her. She was nothing with out this man puppeting her strings.

"I have business to attend to in the South. Our lord has heard rumors of a front gathering there. It must be quelled."

For a bare moment she entertained the thought he might send her to handle this. It would be well with in her capacity. She refused to let the hope light her face.

"I will see to it myself. I will be gone for three weeks. My son will be in charge until I return."

She felt the spark of hope return. Maybe she can manage this. If nothing else, Draco wouldn't deny her the right to see her flame.

Her fire. Her spark. That one thing that nothing could take from her. No matter how bad it got, she brought up the smiling freckled face and suddenly life was full of light and warmth.

But that face had lost its smile and she wanted to bring it back. She had to. She needed her flame.

"And, Parkinson?"

She turned, her gold curls catching the light even from beneath her hood. Somehow, no matter how he tried to break this beautiful child, she managed to continue her perfect doll like facade.

"When I return, have that Weasley brought up to my quarters. I think she needs to be broken."

Her perfect face froze in a mask of obedience. No. She couldn't do it. Not to her spark. Not to her Ginevra.

Pansy Parkinson stood on the edge of a precipice and turned away. She knew what she had to do.

(A/N: Humor should show up in the next chapter with Draco entering the scene. He gets to be snide and sarcastic for this fic. Go Draco!


	3. Her Lady's Aide

Her Lady's Aide

(A/N: A reference to Rumplestiltskin. Draco is Rump and Pansy is the miller's daughter.)

She entered the hall on silent feet. StillDraco knew it was her.

"Been talking with my esteemed father." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes."

"Stimulating conversation?"

"Is this really nessecary?" She growled.

He turned his head, perfect teeth bared in a feral grin. "What's the matter Pansy? Tired of my company?"

She allowed herself a smirk."Sorry love, you're not my type."

"And what is your type?"

She wanted to shake him and imprint on him the importance of her mission. But that never worked well on Draco.

"The kind with two X chromosomes."

"Ouch! You wound me!"

She tapped her foot on the stone floor.

He sighed. "Very well. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help..." She began.

"I gathered that."

"One more snide comment and I take something personal."

He smirked. "Should I be scared?"

"Tell me, do you consider your heart to be a vital organ?"

"Point taken."

"Help me get her out."

"Who?"

"Ginny."

"Why?"

"What is it with you and questions?"

"I asked first."

"Because your crazy ass father wants to break her."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like kicking someone's ass, Dr Freud."

"What makes you think she'll go with you?"

She shrugged. "Because she will want to."

"And you hope this help will make her endeared to you?"

"What? Can't a girl dream?"


	4. Leave Your Tower

Leave your Tower.

Ginny ran the back of her hand across her forehead. The sweat that had been gathering there trickled down her hand and then her arm.

"Ginny, hustle to it! I haven't got all day." Borden snarled as he dumped another load of dishes in her sink.

She felt her lip pull back in a sneer and ducked her head before she said something she would regret.

She pushed back her dingy hair and focused her attention on the work at hand. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"My, my, dear." Came the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"This work is un becoming of you."

"Bugger off." She hissed as loud as she dared.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to talk to a suitor."

"It is when the suitor's you."

"I'm wounded. Don't you want to learn of carnal pleasures?"

"She said, back off."

Ginny looked up to see Pansy Parkinson, her blonde hair shimmering in the faint light. She was shocked. She thought Pansy liked Draco. Why was she now defending Ginny?

"Ah, Parkinson!" Draco drawled. "You could join as well."

Pansy sneered at him. "I won't let you do that to her."

Whoa! Did Pansy like her?

"What are you going to do about it?"

Pansy stepped forward and punched Draco.

Draco let go of Ginny who scrambled over to Pansy. He put his hands to his nose and then looked at the blood on them.

"My father will hear of this."

He stormed out and Pansy collapsed. "God! I can't believe I did that!"

Ginny tentatively touched the older girl. "Thank you."

Pansy smiled. "Yeah, no problem. Now I'm gonna be wanted by the entire Death Eater army."

"Let me help."

Pansy looked at her.

"Look, it's my fault your in this and I'm in just as much trouble as you. Please?"

Pansy smiled. "Alright." She stood and took Ginny's hand, leading her away. "We'll leave tonight after dark. Stay in my room until then."

"Why not now?"

"Draco will be patrolling. If we wait til dark he might have cooled off enough to forget that he hates us."

Ginny squeezed Pansy's hand with trust.


	5. On The Edge of The Woods

Chapter Five

On the Edge of the Woods.

Ginny fidgeted as she waited for Pansy. It was dark out and she felt her nerves fraying with each moment she was alone. She wanted Pansy to come back.

She couldn't explain it. She was attracted to Pansy. Sure the older girl was pretty and strong. But there was just something that made her feel safe and warm.

Something she hadn't felt since Harry died.

She rubbed her arms and thought about her now dead fiance.

Harry had been stubborn to the end, refusing to believe his cause was lost. But it was. And his life was forfit for such folly.

There were times she missed him terribly. She would rail at him for leaving her. She would scream at him for being so stupid. But he couldn't hear.

There were other times when she would cry for what was lost. Cry for him, for her, for the smile she thought would never touch her lips again.'

But she had felt the familiar tug when she and Pansy had holed up to talk about the plans.

She hugged herself and let herself feel safe inside the memory of Pansy's kiss.

Until the arms grabbed her.

(A/N: Ah, shortness. Again. I need to spend more time with this one. I promise to try. I really just wanted to get this whole Ginny-starts-to-like-Pansy bit out of the way. In chapter seven there will be singing! Ahhhh! I'm so excited!


	6. Defying Gravity

Chapter Six

Defying Gravity

Pansy felt like she was flying. Nothing could bring her down. She siddled into Draco's room to gather the pack she had set out. Draco was sitting on his bed, reading. Not a hair was out of place and he looked up to see her.

She grinned at him and he smiled back.

"That actually hurt, you know."

She waved away his complaint, floating on a cloud of pure ecstacy.

He grinned. "You have it bad."

That snapped her out. "Do not!"

"Do too! Look at you! One would expect you to burst into Mulon Rouge show tunes any time now!"

She scowled at him in an elegant fasimile of anger.

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you do. You're higher than a kite right now."

Pansy gave in and smiled. "Defying gravity."

Draco scowled. "No."

She pouted. "Please?"

"No!"

She gave him puppy eyes.

He sighed. "I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever. I hope you're happy."

Pansy grinned. "I hope you're happy too!" She sang. "I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition."

Draco joined in, his voice reluctant but graceful enough. "So though I can't imagine how! I hope you're happy. Right. Now."

He took her arm as she bent for her bag. "Pansy, listen to me. Just... let her go. She can still be free. You don't have to give this up for her."

"I know." Pansy smiled at him. "But I don't want it. No I can't want it anymore."

She walked to the balcony, looking over the still night. "Some thing has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of some one else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes... And leap!"

She jumped up on the railing, holding her arms to the growing wind. She smiled into the wind. "It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. And you can't pull me down."

Draco hauled Pansy off the railing. "Pansy can't you see, you're having illusions of grandur!"

Pansy broke from his grip and walked to the kerosene lamp on the desk. "I'm through accepting limits!" She lit the lamp with a word. "Cause someone says they're so!" The light detached from the wick and shot from the thin glass. "Somethings I cannot change," The light split and danced around Pansy in an array of fairy lights. "But till I try I'll never know!"

The lights darted from the room to light the sky.

"Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I lost." The lights formed a picture of her parents, the strict Purebloods. Pansy frowned at it and waved her hand. The image disolved once more into thousands of lights.

"Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"

She spun to Draco with a smile. "I'll say good bye, defying gravity! Kiss me good bye, I'm defying gravity! And you can't pull me down!"

The lights formed into Ginny, beckoning. "Pansy," they whispered. "Come with us. Think of what we can do."

Pansy smiled. "Unlimited! Together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been! Ginny! Dreams the way we planned them."

"If you work in tandem." Draco piped up. "There's no fight you cannot win."

Pansy leapt to the railing again. "Just you and I defying gravity! With you I'll try defying gravity! They'll never bring us down!"

She turned once more to Draco. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "I hope you're happy now. Now that you've chosen this."

Pansy smiled. "Me too. I hope it brings you bliss. I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it!"

"I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy... my... friend."

Pansy jumped down and ran to him. She pressed a brief kiss on his lips.

"So if you can't find me! Look to the western sky! As some one told me lately, every one deserves a chance to fly! And I'm not flying solo! Yes I'm flying free! To those who ground me, take a message back from me!"

Draco watched Pansy mount her broom and fly off, still singing. He let her go. He llet her go for the same reason he had helped her.

He let her go because he loved her.

(A/N: I know, I'm cruel. Maybe I'll bring him back and we'll have a triangle. I don't know. We'll see.

To pinkcupcake- Horray Ginny/pansy! I love my ships!


	7. A Trail of Bread Crumbs

Chapter Seven

Trail of Bread Crumbs

Pansy was humming as she neared the forrest. A bright smile spread easily across her angelic features. She had never felt so happy. So care free. So in love.

She had to be careful, of course. It was all too easy to slip into over confidence. She and Ginny weren't free just yet.

She approached the preset destination that She had told Ginny to meet her at. She glanced at her watch and frowned. No one was there. GInny had had plenty of time to make it here. She wrapped her cape around her tighter and still she found herself shivering.

She had no proof. Only a feeling. But Pansy knew something bad had happened here. She remembered Ginny in school. The girl was always punctual. She never missed a class and not even Snape could find a reason to call her late. So why wasn't she here.

Pansy pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The world blurred slightly then she watched the last hour of activity at this spot in the course of thirty seconds.

For a few moments there was nothing, then, Ginny quickly approached. She stood, much as Pansy now was, about seven feet to the right. Pansy watched as she smiled and touched her lips.

Pansy smiled with her, having a good guess what she was thinking about.

Her heart nearly stopped as the dark arms pulled Ginny into the forest. Pansy swiftly recovered and counted the moments until the world returned to normal. Five seconds. Ten minutes. Ginny had been taken ten minutes ago.

She felt her mood disapate into near hysteria. She let it run for a few moments before clamping down with iron will and steeling herself. She pointed it at the area where Ginny had disappeared and prepared to say her next spell. Then a flash caught her eye. She hesitated and leaned close. A silver, unburning spark lay in the grass.

Pansy breathed easier. So Ginny was still as resourceful as always. It was an anchient spell. Few ever used it anymore. The spell laid out a trail of silver sparks behind where ever the caster went. It prevented the caster from getting lost. Pansy had used it a time or two when, as a school girl, she had ventured into the forrest.

She shouldered her bag and started after the sparks. They would last for up to three weeks or until the caster willed them away.

She followed them quickly, hoping to make up some time. She leapt agily over fallen logs and weaved through the trees with the ease of some one who had done this a thousand times. She had grown up in the forrests around her home, a much perferable place to home, with an abusive father and weak mother.

She continued until she found a knife at her throat.

(A/N: Wow a chapter with no dialogue. I'm good. This probably warrents a cliiffie. Well I tried. Happy Halloween everyone!


	8. Gypsies in the Forrest

Chapter Eight

Gypsies in the Forrest.

Pansy stood frozen for a few moments, allowing the situation to fully sink in. She was in the forrest with a knife at her throat. Ok. She could handle that.

She concentrated on the blade. Simple and sharp. No one had come into her line of sight and she didn't really fancy turning her head. She had to guess. She hated guessing.

She guessed he was a little taller than her. Not more than three or four inches or he'd have just taken her on. Probably a He. A girl would most likely have been sneaky about it. This was probably his first time doing this as he hadn't said anything yet. Right handed she guessed.

She shot one hand out and felt it connect with a cloth covered solid. SHe wrapped her fingers around the fabric and pulled sharply. He stumbled forward, managing to keep his knife in the general vicinity of her neck. She grabbed the knife with her free hand and pulled it from the other's grasp, cutting her palm during the process.

She threw him forward, he was little more than a boy, and grabbed the back of his shirt. She pulled him close and flipped the knife around until the blade was against his neck.

He stiffened and she smiled.

"Now, little man. I have some questions."

He glared at her as best he could from his vantage point. She waited.

"Better? You've had a good glare. Are we ready to proceed?" Not waiting for his answer, she continued. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" He snarled, trying to make himself sound older by deepening his voice.

"Because I might cut you if you don't."

"So? Kill me and I won't give you any answers."

Pansy smiled at him. "I don't have to kill you. I'm sure you can still speak very well with only one ear." She taunted, moving the knife to the aforementioned extemity.

He looked a bit panicky now and Pansy repeated her earlier question.

"Mikale Cook." He stuttered.

Pansy smiled. The first was always the hardest. "Good. What do you know about a red head? Would have been dragged trhough here just a little bit ago?"

He nodded and was about to speak when another knife touched Pansy's throat.

SHe sighed. She had been so intent on getting the information that she hadn't noticed the other footsteps. She released Mikale before her new opponent could even ask.

"Well what have we here? Pansy Parkinson." Chuckled a familiar voice. Despite her reservation, Pansy spun.

"Blaise?"


	9. Knight in White Satin

Chapter Nine

Knights in White Satin

Blaise had gained a good seven inches since he and Pansy had last seen each other. He had let his hair grow out and was now in well kept cornrows. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dirty white shirt.

"Blaise?" She repeated. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, putting away his knife.

She threw her arms around him. "You rascal! You got away after all!"

He hugged her back. "Yeah, not even the idiots could keep me locked up forever."

"You know the Dark Lord has a price on your head."

He grinned. "Bitchin'. I've always wanted to be wanted."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Will you ever grow up?"

"Not if I can help it!" He replied. Then he sobered. "But what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

She bit her lip, unsure how to say it.

He frowned. "Have you finally grown wary of thier totalitarian rules?"

She gave him a tight smile. "Something like that." She quickly sketched out the details for him.

His boyish face was grim when she finished. "That is indeed a noble cause. But it does make one wonder..." He trailed off as Mikale whispered something in his ear. Pansy could tell he had not yet forgiven her for showing him up before his boss. He was young though, provided he lived long enough, he would come to forgive her.

Blaise suddenly grinned. He looked at Pansy.

She did not like the grin.

"Word has it that a young woman fitting the description of a Weasley was seen being carted through here."

Pansy grabbed her childhood friend by the collar of his dirty shirt and hoisted. Pansy was always rather boyish in her persuits and she was quite muscular. As a result, Blaise went on tiptoes to protect his shirt.

"You had best not be joking. If you know what's best for you." She growled.

He looked down at her. "Easy, love."

She backed off a little, returning the neck of his shirt to him.

He looked at her with amusment in his eyes. "I always figured you liked her. Not that you strike a guy as gay, but you do have a certain aura about you when she's around." He made a pretense of tightening a nonexsistent tie and hat. "Tell you what, we, Mikale and I, that is, will help you find your bonny lass."

"Oh? And why would you do that?" She asked suspciously.

Blaise's face sobered and he ran a fleeting hand over his stomach. Pansy's eyes flickered to it, remembering what was under his shirt.

"Because I owe you. And I don't back out on a debt."

(A/N: Oooh! Back story! Go me! And this is not a cliffie... Just a... uh... Oh look a cat!


	10. A Bed of Roses

Chapter Ten

A Bed of Roses

Pansy knelt, motioning Blaise down as well. He followed her suit, looking at the sparkles on the ground.

"Ginny left these." She said.

Blaise nodded. "Hanzel and Gretal. Somehow I'm not surprised she would know it. Her parents probably taught her."

"So all we have to do is follow them"

"We'd better be fast though."

"Why's that?" Pansy asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Because these only last so long. And if Ginny went unconscious at any time the sparkles would stop."

"Then let's pray she didn't."

The three of them marched quickly along, following the silver trail. The forest rushed by, faster and faster as they broke into a trot then a run. THe trees became darker, more condensed and gnarled.

Pansy skittered to a halt. THe boys, following her, almost ran into her.

Blaise followed her eyes. "This can't be good."

The trail ended.

888

Pansy allowed herself a moment of self defeat. THen she squared her shoulders and turned resolutely to the boys.

"Alright gentlemen. Here's the plan. Mikale, you head right. Blaise, left. I'll continue straight. Go thirty yards. If you don't find anything, then come back. If none of us find anything, we'll start again on the diagonals. Ok?"

Both nodded and started out in searche of some knid of clue. Pansy turned and continued in the direction she had been heading. She travelled for about three minutes, scouring the ground for a clue. NOthing. Not a damned thing.

She sighed. She was a fool to think it would be that easy. She turned and returned to the end of the trail.Blaise was already back there, shaking his head as she came in. She sighed again.

Mikale returned, his eyes bright with excitement. "I think I may have found something."

Pansy dared not hope. She followed him back towards where he had come from. He pointed to a branch. At first Pansy didn't see anything to get excited over. Then her eye caught the red strand as it glistened in the light from their wands. She darted over and plucked it off.

"Oh my God!" She exhaulted. "This is fantastic!"

"Ok, I seem to have missed the class where strands of hair merit such excitement." Blaise drawled. "Care to enlighten me?"

Pansy grinned. "Alright! There's a spell that lets you follow a person based on their DNA. With this strand of hair, we can track down Ginny."

"Well that's good. By all means, continue!"

Pansy returned her attention to the hair. The strand in question was a brilliant copper, glinting brighter in the glow of her wand.She muttered the spell, tapping the strand as she did so. The strand glowed and a bright crimson trail shot off.

"I learned this Spell in the army. You get a peice of the person's clothing or hair and the spell follows the DNA of a person." Pansy explained to Blaise as they darted off after the trail.

He nodded. Suddenly he stopped. Pansy frowned at him but halted as well.

"I think we're here." He whispered.

Pansy turned and stared at the stone tower. Before her was a window. She moved towards it, going to tiptoe to peer into the room. She gasped.

Lying on a bed, in the center of the room was Ginny Weasley.

(A/N: Only one more chapter!

To 123- (laughs) You little barterer! Very well!


	11. Doin' it Alone

Chapter Eleven

Doin' it alone

Pansy studied the beautiful red head. Someone had cleaned her up and her natural beauty was showing through again. She was so beautiful, she thought.

She shook herself from that. There would be time later. She darted around the tower base, looking for a door. There was none. She growled. Suddenly she saw Blaise and Mikale again. But the window was gone.

"Blaise! Where...?" She asked.

He pointed up. She stared up to see the window. Three hundred feet in the air. She gaped. "How? How did this happen?"

Blaise shrugged, "It happened just after you disappeared."

"How do I get up?" she asked.

He shrugged again, "Rapunzel?"

Pansy stared at him for a moment then laughed. "If this actually works, I'll kiss you."

She turned back to the wall. "Ginny... Let down your hair."

For a moment it seemed as if nothing happened. Then something glittered. A sheet of clear, etheral hair seemed to grow down the wall. Pansy stared. Then she turned and kissed Blaise soundly before jumping to catch a handful of hair.

Pansy began to climb, wondering how on earth stupid Princes did this. THe hair slid easily between her fingers and her feet found little purchase on the stone wall. Still, she was determined and so she made it to the top.

Panting, she pulled herself into the room. There was a broom against one wall, a Lighting 300. She smiled. Against the same wall, Ginny still lay.

Pansy crossed to her. Then she hesitated. She had come through all this. Did she really love her?

She looked down at that pretty freckled face. Ginny was beautiful. She was timid but she had a natural fire that Pansy loved. Did she love her? Yes, yes she did.

She leaned down and kissed her.

For a moment nothing happened then Ginny's brown eyes flickered open and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around Pansy's neck. "I knew you would come."

Pansy took her in her arms and whistled for the broom. The broom darted over and sat by the window. Pansy got on it, still holding Ginny.

"How could I not?" She asked, kissing the redhead again.

At the base of the tower, Blaise watched them fly away. Some one touched his shoulder and he looked to see the glamor fade from Mikale, revealing Draco Malfoy.

"That was sinfully easy."

"Was it?" Blaise asked.

"No. But we had to let them go."

Blaise nodded. "We can't be their heroes."

"No, we can't."

And so the boys watched the women they loved fly off to their happily ever after.

The end.

A/N: I can't resist a good bitter sweet ending. Hope you liked. No, there will be no sequel.

To 123: Well, there's your miserable Draco. And look! More unrequitted love!


End file.
